quinn727_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sing-Along Countdown 8: The End of SPOOKINESS???
Sing-Along Countdown 8: The End of SPOOKINESS??? is an sixteenth episode of Toon Friends 2. Songs * Toon Friends 2 Theme Song * I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) * The Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * Lagoon Song (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * I Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Oh No! (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The Toy that Saved Christmas) * Stand Up (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * The New and Improved Bunny Song (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) * The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * The Promised Land (from: Josh and the Big Wall!) * Good Morning George (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) * Love Your Neighbor (from Are You My Neighbor?) * Keep Walking (from: Josh and the Big Wall!) * Big Things Too (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle) * LarryBoy Theme Song (from: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Busy, Busy (Bonus) Script * (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see a sleeping Eevee is sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. We also see Mysterious man as Larry the Cucumber. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green. Eevee appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) * Eevee: (Sniffling and Whining) Eevee... (8x) * (Flashback scene of Larry, caught in a bear trap in 1 second. We could use existing animation that we could "whack-out" in editing.) * Archibald: Ex-ex-ex... * Larry the Chicken: Nomad 25... * Ventril-O-Matic: EEEEEEEE... * Larry: Gasp * ???: We see be Rollin'. * Larry:: EEEEEEEEEEE... * Man: Netflix! * Alfred: AHHHH! * Pa Grape: EH! * Larry: I'm Sorry Guys, Sans, they are right there in the open of a Big Bowl. * Mr Lunt: OK, OK, OK, OK! * Annoying Oranges: Laughing * Jonah: Snack Foods! * City Official kills Jonah, the scene cuts to black. The Spin picture and waves. * (...and back to Eevee, who is fidgeting more vigorously.) * Eevee: Ee! Ee!!! EEE!!! EE!!!!!!! * Larry/Jimmy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! * (The Caption "MarioFan1981 presents" and the title "Sing Along Countdown 8: The End of SPOOKINESS???" and "The End of SPOOKINESS???: Even Even More Really Sing Along Songs!" comes up as Others rushes over to see if Eevee's okay.) * (The Toon Friends 2 Theme Song begins with a Hotsy Totsy lyrics) * (We fade back to Jimmy, Larry and Eevee. Eevee has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) * Jimmy: You have me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? * Larry: Well, I'm okay. * Jimmy: Well...can I get you something? A push-up? * (Eevee shakes his head.) * Jimmy: Waffle cone? * (Eevee shakes his head again.) * Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? * Larry: No. * Eevee: Vee... * Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? * (Larry looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) * Larry: Does that thing work? * Jimmy: Mm-hmm. * Larry: G-7. * Jimmy: Huh? * Larry: G-7. I SAID PRESS G-7! * (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox.) * Eevee: Ee- *sobs* Eevee! * Silly Song Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Larry the Cucumber Presents... * Alfred: Nothing! * Larry Boy: Nothing? * Alfred: Yes. Nothing. * Larry: Cebu! * World explodes * Larry: The little boy who had a thick cebu, A sad cebu, and a mute cebu. And also a hippo. * Bob: It's funny because it's true. * Larry: Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um. * of the Cebu fast * Larry: This is my Aunt Ruth. My Great Aunt Ruth. This is Moo! * Audience: Oooooo! * Larry: Uh Oh! * Archibald: I'm going have to speak to bob about this. * Eevee: Vee? * Jimmy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. * Eevee: Eevee! * (Eevee flops his head onto the table.) * Larry: That's was disappointing. * Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's a big deal. It's the end of the world. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. * Little Fib: What you need is a Story. * Jimmy: There. That oughta do it. * (He walks away from the jukebox.) * Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? * Alfred: Nothing. * Jimmy: For years, I've been eaten up with nothing. I started filling. from Filling (x3) * Jerry: But now we're out of way. * Pa Grape: A Cheese Souffle. * All: Because were going to the Promise Land!! * Benny plays * Laura: Work real hard at the Chocolate Factory. (x5) * Lunt: It's almost 2 past 2. I'll tell Mr. Nezzer that you're late and he'll take it from your Check!! * Lil' Pea: Excuse me, Mr. Lunt, but I've got an Injury. * Lunt: We've got no time for sympathy!! * Voice: Wait. We already played that together. * Annie: I thank God for this day, for the sus in the sky for my mom and my mom. * Jimmy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. * Archibald: Sweet, sweet cutie. * Phillipe: Keep Walking! But you don't knock down our wall. * Chicken Leg: Oh really, but we knock down. * down plays * things too Plays fast * King Saul: Oh, I see what your saying. * Scallions 2 and 3: Check it out! * Larry: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. * Jimmy: Come on! Look... * Archibald: I'll tell you what's going on! *Larry: Me Too! * (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Archibald Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber. Eevee looks shocked then disappointed. They walks over to the jukebox.) * Archibald: Perhaps this will help clear things up. * (Larry and Archibald looks sternly at Eevee. They both make funny faces. Larry sterns again.) * Eevee: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Larry: So what are you saying? * Archibald: I'm saying Silly Songs in cancelled until further notice. * (Song ends) * Archibald: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (2 times) * Junior: I broke the plate. * (Eevee slowly bangs his head on the table.) * Jimmy: That's despicable. George Carlin is passed out. * Larry: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. * (Larry and Archibald opens his briefcase. Eevee looks on as the rain outside stops. Archibald pulls out a pile of paper. He takes 1 piece of paper and reads it out loud.) * Archibald/Larry: Ahem! (x2) "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber should forgive and forget "The Song of the Cebu" incident and return Silly Songs with Eevee to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose." * Larry: Do you say someone? * Archibald: Yes. Moose. * Eevee: (Happy) Eev. Eevee. * Larry: The people have spoken. I'm afriad I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs in henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! * (Larry hops onto the counter.) * Larry: Let the know know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but no limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of spookiness! No! Quite the contrary! Spookiness has just begun! * (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) * Larry: Don't do always became silly. * Archibald: Well, Please? * (Eevee gives Larry a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and walks over to the jukebox. He pulls out a CD entitled "Sillysongs With Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the CD in. An arm of the jukebox places a CD in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) * Scallions: There lived a men so long ago his memories but faint, Was not admired. * Scallion #3: It's inspired. * All: Like President, Like President, Like President, Like President or saint. * Larry: This is a song. He's got a fever. An the toes are blue. * da ba dee plays * Pa Grape: Oh yeah, that's enough, he's good. * END Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes